


Make Me Hang My Jersey Up

by al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is a good husband, M/M, Post-Canon, baseball husbands, patrick rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons
Summary: I tweeted “Post-canon concept: Bob can no longer afford to sponsor the Bob’s Garage baseball team because of his divorce so David surprises Patrick by doing a Rose Apothecary sponsorship” and then my hand slipped and this happened
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 47
Kudos: 221





	Make Me Hang My Jersey Up

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbetaed and unedited as I wrote this off the cuff in about 15 mins so apologies for any mistakes. Also typed it up and posting it from my phone so sorry for any formatting issues!

It was David’s turn to close the store, and he came home late, takeout from the cafe in hand, to find Patrick lounging on the couch watching a baseball game. 

“Hi honey,” he said softly, leaning down to kiss Patrick on the temple on his way to drop the food on the kitchen island. Patrick smiled up at him briefly, then turned his attention back to the game. 

“Want me to set up the tray tables so you can eat while you watch the game?” David called, pulling their burgers out and putting them on plates. 

“Nah,” Patrick stood up, stretching and yawning before clicking off the tv. “It was pretty much over anyway.” 

He crowded up against David’s back, winding his arms around his waist and dropping a kiss into the crook of his neck. “Thanks for picking up dinner.”

David hummed, a small, pleased sound, before gently extricating himself so they could eat. 

“Hey,” he said a few minutes later, chewing his burger thoughtfully. “Speaking of baseball, shouldn’t your season be starting soon?” 

“Yeah, ideally,” Patrick rolled his eyes, dipping a couple of fries into the ketchup and mayo mix he preferred (and which David found repulsive) and popping them into his mouth. “Unfortunately with all the Gwen drama, Bob can’t afford the sponsorship this year, which leaves the league one team too short.” 

David frowned at his husband. He may not understand it, but he knew baseball was important to him. “Well that’s disappointing.” 

Patrick shrugged noncommittally. “It’s a bummer, but it is what it is I guess.” Eventually, conversation turned to a different subject, but David had an idea germinating, and resolved to talk to Ronnie about it the next morning. 

* * *

  
“What’s this? You know my birthday isn’t until next month, right?” Patrick teased David as he came into the kitchen a few weeks later, finding a gift box with a neatly tied bow on the counter. 

David shimmied his shoulders, attempting to keep his smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. “Just a little something. Open it and see.” 

Patrick squinted at David, a playful smirk on his lips. “Is this something that we should save for after work so we don’t get distracted and end up opening the store late?” 

David blushed at the memory of the last time one of them had surprised the other with a spontaneous gift box, and waved a hand impatiently. “No! Just open it.”

Patrick laughed, deftly untying the box and lifting the lid before falling silent.  


David watched him nervously, unable to parse his reaction.  “Is it...I just thought. If Bob’s Garage couldn’t sponsor the team, why not Rose Apothecary?”

Patrick still wasn’t saying anything, but was running his fingers across the tasteful white lettering that spelled out ROSE across the shoulders, in sharp contract with the black material of the jersey. 

David had designed them himself, choosing to put the Rose Apothecary logo on the jerseys instead of emblazoning them with the store name. 

David bit his lip, wondering if he’d made a mistake. The sponsorship was pricey, but he’d poured over the spreadsheets and consulted with his dad and determined they could easily afford it if he cut back even a little bit on his macchiato habit. 

“Maybe it was a dumb idea,” he said quietly. This, finally, caused Patrick’s gaze to snap to him. 

“ _ What? _ David, no, it’s not. _ ”  _ Patrick stepped towards David, pressing an urgent kiss to his lips before pulling back to look him in the eye. “This is amazing.  _ You  _ are amazing. I love it. I love you.” 

David grinned at him, feeling flushed and pleased. “Are you going to try it on?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Patrick moved back towards the box, lifting the jersey out, then stopping short. 

“Is something wrong?” David furrowed his brow, watching as Patrick looked from the box to David and back to the box. 

“There are two jerseys.” 

David shrugged, unsure what his point was. “There are two of us.”

A smile spread slowly across Patrick’s face, and David eyed him warily. “You bought one for yourself, too?” 

“Obviously,” David rolled his eyes. “I’m co-sponsor of the team.” 

Patrick tossed the jerseys back into the box, pulling David into a crushing kiss, cradling his jaw. David, while pleased, was taken aback by the response. 

“What was  _ that  _ for?” he asked somewhat breathlessly, as Patrick pulled back a moment later. 

Patrick shook his head, seemingly at a loss for words, his fond upside-down smile overwhelming his face. “I just really love you, you know?” 

David felt his expression soften, feeling warm and glowy as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song called Hang My Jersey Up which really has nothing to do with this fic and I’ve never even listened to it but I wanted “Jersey” in the title so here we are


End file.
